


Jealousy.

by TinyNerd (TiniestNerd)



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestNerd/pseuds/TinyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin does not share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy.

Your knees were spread wide and your breasts were pressed firmly against the granite counter Rin currently had you bent over. His cock was pounding in and out of your dripping cunt. his hand giving you sharp slaps on your ass.

You knew you were in trouble. Rin only fucked you like this when he was angry. But what had you done? The two of you had just been snooping around on Facebook when you came across your old flame’s page. Even a few years after you had seen him last, he was so handsome. You had been telling Rin all about how he had these great shoulders and smile and…..oh.

That may have been what set him off.

Dragged out of your thoughts by the redhead, quite literally, when he pulled your arms back so you were half upright. One hand securing your wrists, the other reached around to roughly grab at your bouncing breast. Sharp teeth and a talented tongue located your neck, grazing and nibbling and teasing.

Your eyes rolled back in your head, even if he was angry, the way he drilled into your pretty little pussy drove you out of your mind.

“Can he fuck you like this, huh? Look at yourself, you’re so wet it’s dripping down your legs. You fucking love it when I nail you. Don’t you you dirty little girl?”

You could barely muster a response. He bit down on your shoulder with a rumbling grunt. Finally freeing your arms, you braced yourself on the counter. The new found freedom of his hand allowed him to pull you closer, flicking your clit with the pads of his fingers.

“Tell me who’s cock you love. Tell me who makes you cum.”  
“Y-you”

You received a firm pinch to your already sensitive nipple and a pause in his thrusts.

“No, no. Say my name. Scream my god damn name for me.”

You wiggled and whimpered and shouted his name repeatedly, begging for him to continue.

He let out a deep, satisfied noise and proceeded to slam deep into your cunt, filling your slutty fuck hole in just the right way.

“Hn, fuck, yeah. And don’t you ever forget that it’s me who makes you cum night after night. Not him.”


End file.
